Business transactions between parties are increasingly being conducted online through the exchange of electronic forms and documents. For example, in the context of a real estate transaction, various different forms may be exchanged between a buyer, a seller, a real estate agent, and an escrow agent during the transaction. Such forms typically include numerous data fields and complex language, any of which may be difficult for a party to the transaction to understand. Additionally, some forms have complex visual layouts. Such layouts may make it difficult for a party to the transaction to interact with a particular form on certain electronic devices such as, for example, mobile computing devices.